


Ten of Cups

by PostcardsfromTheoryland



Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domesticity, Families of Choice, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland
Summary: The Ten of Cups: Family, stability, harmonySnapshots of Keith's life with Shiro and Adam
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686346
Comments: 25
Kudos: 131





	Ten of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for this to get this long but uh, here you go I guess?
> 
> This follows directly after the Six of Swords

When Keith jolts awake in the light of the morning, he is _much_ less sure of this arrangement. Shiro and Adam had swooped in last night, and sure on the outside they seem like a better option than the Montgomerys, but he barely knows them. All he really knows is that they’re both pilots and part of the Galaxy Garrison, which is a military institution. And the military is all about discipline, and conformity, and Keith’s not really good at either of those.

But now here he is, in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house. Again.

Time to start the clock and see how long he ends up staying here.

**Day 1**

Everything hurts, and there’s a large part of him that just wants to stay in bed, but he’s also starving since he hasn’t had anything to eat since lunch two days ago. Besides, a glance at the clock on the bedside table shows it’s already almost noon, and while Keith might be getting a pass because he’s still healing, he doesn’t want to make Shiro and Adam angry by sleeping in too late and missing meals or chores.

When he wanders out of the bedroom, it is only Adam he can see in the house, reading his tablet at the kitchen table. Adam looks up as Keith shuffles over, putting his tablet down with a smile.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Keith nods, but then realizes he doesn’t actually remember coming to the house. He doesn’t even know where they are right now.

“Did Shiro…?”

“You were asleep when Takashi brought you home last night,” Adam confirms. “This is on-base housing, as you can probably see from all the drab, cookie-cutter decor, so we’re not far from the main Garrison buildings. Only about a 20-minute walk.”

Keith honestly hadn’t even registered what the house looked like, but now that he is paying attention it seems nice enough. Lots of grey, which he guesses must be what Adam is complaining about.

“What would you like for breakfast? Takashi made porridge before he left to run some errands, but I could make something else, if you’d rather.”

“Porridge is fine,” Keith says, though Adam scrutinizes him in a way that makes Keith want to sink into the floor.

“I’ll make some eggs, too,” he finally says, and within ten minutes Keith is seated at the table with porridge, scrambled eggs, and a glass of apple juice in front of him. Adam sits down with his own plate of eggs which Keith appreciates, because it makes him feel much less self-conscious to not be eating alone.

Breakfast is silent for a while, but Keith can’t help asking. “Why do you call him ‘Takashi?’”

Adam smiles into his eggs at that. “It’s sort of a...promise, between the two of us. All the rest of his friends call him Shiro, and I’m fairly certain he actually prefers to go by that name, but I’m a little set in my way.”

And that wasn’t an answer, not really, but Keith supposes it’s just something to get used to in this new house.

“Do you have any questions about everything from last night?” Adam asks. “I know things happened fairly quickly, and you were a little out of it.”

“It’s not-” _It’s not the first time his living situation has drastically changed overnight._. “No, I’m fine. That was cool though, what you did. I’ve never seen anyone just steamroll over Ms. Denton before.”

“I’ll teach you,” Adam says with a conspiratorial wink. “Just don’t tell Takashi.”

Keith tries to wash the dishes after they’re done eating, but Adam herds him toward the couch. “I know you’re hurting. Dr. Jessup gave you some meds to take, but they’re going to make you drowsy. Why don’t you find something to watch, I’ll take care of the dishes.”

So Keith takes the pill with the last of his juice and manages to find a somewhat interesting documentary about the ocean. He means to stay awake - this is a perfect opportunity to observe Adam in relative safety - but before long he’s lying on the couch, the sound of the TV gradually fading out as the drugs lure him down into soft, velvety darkness.

When he wakes again, it is to hushed, gentle voices in the kitchen. He keeps himself still and relaxed to listen in.

“-get everything?” Adam is asking.

“Most of it, I think. He doesn’t have much.”

“What about…?”

“They seemed nervous. I think they know what’s coming and there’s nothing they can do about it.”

The conversation doesn’t make sense, and Keith is too tired to follow it. He falls back asleep.

**Day 2**

Shiro brought over his things from the Montgomerys yesterday, but he and Adam are insistent that Keith needs many more clothes, for some reason.

What Keith expects is a simple shopping trip turns into an all-day event, and he comes away with an entire closet full of new clothes, new sheets and quilts for the bed, a laptop, a gaming console, and the fridge and pantry are stocked with several of his favorite foods. He dearly wants to know how Adam seems to have a sixth sense, carelessly throwing everything that Keith had been considering into the cart, despite the fact that Keith had been sure to school his expression and not give anything away.

He’s still trying to protest, even now that they’ve come back from the store and Adam has already started on dinner.

“This is...too much, I don’t need…”

“Your birthday was a couple weeks ago,” Shiro says. “We can consider this a late birthday gift.”

Which still doesn’t really make this ok, this is more than anyone has ever given him at once, more than a lot of his previous fosters had given him the entire time he was with them, but Shiro and Adam seem sure about it and he still doesn’t know them well, but he’s learning they can both be incredibly stubborn when they want to.

**Day 4**

He’d taken Monday and Tuesday off from school on Dr. Jessup’s orders, but he knew it was a strain on Shiro and Adam’s schedules to make sure someone is home to watch him.

So he’s back at school today, and James Griffin is being his usual obnoxious, bullying self, but Keith is able to keep it together a little bit better than normal, imagining Griffin’s face if he found out that Keith is currently living at _Takashi Shirogane’s house_.

**Day 7**

Violet is sitting on the bed, her usual “new foster family one week check-in” made a little strange since Adam and Shiro still aren’t his official guardians, but she’s still asking him all the same questions anyways. He never really knows exactly what answers she’s looking for, but this time she seems satisfied enough. She puts down her clipboard with a tired sigh and looks Keith straight in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” she says, and it’s honestly not what Keith was expecting.

“It was...I stole a car.”

“You’re a kid, Keith,” Violet smiles sadly, “you’re allowed to make some bad decisions every once in a while. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that. And I wish you’d told me, before it got that bad, but I understand why you didn’t. Just...please. I think Officers Shirogane and Wasan are good people, but if something happens, please promise me you’ll tell me.”

Keith nods, but they both know he won’t.

**Day 15**

Keith drops a glass at dinnertime while he’s helping set the table, and the silence that follows is deafening. Before he realizes it, Keith is braced for _something_ , but Shiro just tells him not to move while Adam hurries to the hall closet for a broom and dustpan. Shiro’s hand on his shoulder is featherlight, but steadies a bit as Keith’s heart starts to slow down.

“It’s just a glass, Keith. We didn’t have a full set anyways because both Adam and I have done the same thing. It was an accident.”

He doesn’t have the heart to tell them he dropped it on purpose to see what they would do.

**Day 26**

The paperwork comes through, right in time for Thanksgiving, making Shiro and Adam officially his foster parents. It feels weird to say: they are by far the youngest family he’s lived with, and both of them seem equally uncomfortable with the wording.

“I’m not old enough to be a parent,” Adam grumbles.

“We can be foster older brothers, is that better?” Shiro asks.

“As long as we’re ‘foster older brothers’ with authority,” Adam says, putting down another bowl on the table.

It is the strangest collection of dishes Keith has ever seen, and he doesn’t even recognize most of them.

“Our Thanksgiving tradition is ‘cook whatever you feel like,’” Shiro explains. “This year, we’ve got fettuccine, samosas, soba, short ribs, mac and cheese, donuts, and that stupid cranberry jelly from a can because Commander Holt insists on it and he somehow knows whenever we don’t include it and gives us hell for it.”

And if Keith still feels a bit like an intruder as he sits down at the table with them, it’s at least not as strong of a feeling as he’d been expecting.

**Day 55**

Christmas is spent with the Holt family. Keith has met Matt a few times, and Commander Holt once, but it’s still a lot to take in. Their decorations look like a lawn and garden store vomited candy canes everywhere, and Keith counts at least seven Santas before they’re even in the door.

He finds himself unconsciously drifting away from the festivities, the noise and the amount of people putting him a little on edge, and in the process he accidentally trips on someone sitting in the back hallway.

“It’s loud, isn’t it,” she says, and this must be Matt’s younger sister, Katie.

“Yeah,” Keith agrees.

“This is Bae Bae.” The dog in question sniffs at his hand and then licks his fingers, which Keith takes as an invitation to sit on the floor with them. “I volunteer every year to keep Bae Bae out of the kitchen, or else she’ll try to eat the ham.”

“Makes sense,” Keith says as he settles with his back against the wall.

“So. Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“Dunno, I haven’t seen either one.” Katie gasps at him, affronted, and orders him to hold onto Bae Bae’s collar while she runs to fetch her laptop.

Shiro finds them an hour later, Keith engrossed in _A New Hope_ with Bae Bae on his lap, to tell them that dinner is ready, and Keith is disappointed, but Katie promises if he comes over next weekend they can watch the rest.

**Day 67**

Charges are officially being pressed against Darren and Jennifer Montgomery.

Keith isn’t sure how to feel about that. There’s relief warring with fear, both of them fighting with the feeling that it just isn’t worth it to try.

But Violet explains, sitting on the couch with Keith while Adam and Shiro hover nearby, that it wasn’t just Keith: there were other foster kids they’d - and there is no other word for it - abused, and that all of them coming together and making several formal charges at once means it will be much harder for the Montgomerys to explain it away as “discipline.”

Keith will need to testify, but Violet promises him it won’t be for a while. He has time.

**Day 120**

Shiro’s birthday is on _Leap Day_ , and Keith enjoys this fact far more than Shiro would prefer. Adam, Matt, and Keith sneak into Shiro’s office on base to put up balloons fit for a 6-year-old birthday party complete with cartoon princesses and a cake with a very large candle in the shape of a 6.

Keith thinks he’s maybe starting to read Shiro better, because although he looks angry when he walks in on them making the final touches, his eyes are shining, and Keith finds he isn’t afraid.

**Day 153**

Keith has been staring at the mail since he got home.

Adam had taken it in, and put the large, official-looking Galaxy Garrison envelope addressed to Keith on the table for him. But Keith hasn’t managed to actually open it yet.

“Have you developed X-ray vision?” Adam asks from the couch.

“I just…can you open it?”

“Keith. Will it help you to know I was on the phone with Commander Holt not an hour ago, who is _on the admissions committee_ , and he told me you don’t have anything to worry about?”

Keith just silently hands him the envelope, and though Adam rolls his eyes he still gets up to grab the fancy letter opener out of his desk in the office.

“‘Dear Mr. Kogane,’” he recites, looking up at Keith with a smile as he does, “‘we are pleased to welcome you to the piloting track of the Galaxy Garrison Academy’s incoming class. Enclosed, please find-’” but he’s cut off as Keith snatches the letter out of his hands. “See? Told you.”

Adam and Shiro _had_ told him, but hearing it from them and seeing it on paper are two different things. He hadn’t been sure, he thinks guiltily, that they were telling the truth. Still _isn’t_ sure, truthfully, not convinced this isn’t some kind of big mistake.

“We’re proud of you, Keith,” Adam murmurs with a hand in Keith’s hair, and Keith has to work to stop himself from crying. “Takashi will be home soon and we’ll all go out to celebrate.”

“Can we go to the diner that makes the giant burgers covered in cheese and barbeque sauce?”

“If we must.” Adam’s sigh is longsuffering, but he’s smiling behind it.

**Day 215**

Keith has fucked up, and there is no recovering from this one.

Shiro had promised him they’d go out on the hoverbikes tonight to celebrate the end of term at Keith’s school, but then one of the other teachers had dumped a pile of exams on him to grade, and Adam had his own final essays to look at, and Shiro had looked at him and said ‘maybe tomorrow, buddy’

But Shiro and Adam are both locked in the office, and if Keith’s timing is right, he could go out for a ride on his own and be back before they even know he’s gone. 

He shouldn’t, he _knows_ he shouldn’t, but he’s gotten familiar with the terrain and the hoverbike’s systems during the many trips he and Shiro have taken out into the desert. He’ll be fine.

So he grabs his gloves, and his helmet, closes the front door as quietly as he can, and heads out to the garage. The main garage is far enough away that they shouldn’t hear the bike starting up, and as long as Keith keeps an eye on the time he’ll be golden.

He gives himself an hour, but within twenty minutes he’s already regretting the decision. He feels sick to his stomach, and he’s just about to turn the bike around and head back when the wind suddenly kicks up around him.

It’s gusting, strongly, and Keith is having trouble just keeping the bike straight when he registers a giant hazy shape coming right for him, his heart dropping into his stomach.

Sandstorm.

Keith shuts the bike off and dismounts, flipping the visor on his helmet all the way down and huddling as close as he can to the bike’s underside to try to stay out of it. It works, to a degree, but there’s still harsh sand tearing at anything it can reach, and he’s completely pinned for as long as the storm lasts.

When it finally abates, what feels like an hour and a half later, Keith is left shaking against the bike; all of his exposed skin is burning, and there will be _no_ way to hide this from Shiro and Adam. That is, if they haven’t already noticed he’s gone, since the sandstorm has kept him out much longer than he’d planned.

But there’s nothing for it. He climbs gingerly back onto the bike, grateful for his gloves and helmet, at least.

The engine turns over once, and then sputters out.

“No, no, no, no,” Keith gasps, “come on, don’t do this to me...”

But the bike isn’t responding.

Keith slides off of it again, letting himself fall into a heap on the ground. It’s almost like he’s come full-circle, alone in the desert with a hoverbike, except this time Shiro isn’t there to save him and take him back to civilization. He’s got some water at least, but he knows it’s too far to walk to the Garrison from here at night, and the temperature is already dropping but his jacket is still where he left it on the foot of the bed.

Keith resigns himself to a long night huddled under the wing of the hoverbike.

He must doze off, because he’s startled awake by a hand on his arm, trying to pull him out from under the bike. Keith jerks away on instinct, hissing when he knocks his head against the bike’s underbelly, but then someone turns on a flashlight and he can see that it’s _Shiro_ tugging on his arm. Keith scrambles out the rest of the way and Shiro doesn’t waste any time, crushing Keith to him in a grip that’s almost painfully tight, and then moments later Adam is at his side grabbing both of them in a hug.

Keith is sobbing, choking on tears, and he’d be embarrassed about that except he can hear that Shiro and Adam are crying, too.

“Are you alright?” Shiro asks gruffly.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says, because he needs them to know he realizes how _fucking idiotic_ this whole idea was.

“We’ll deal with that later. Are you alright?” he repeats.

Keith nods miserably against him. “There was a sandstorm. I took cover under the bike, but it’s...”

“Good,” Shiro says, “that’s good, that’s exactly what you’re supposed to do. Are you hurt? Is that why you didn’t make it back?”

“The bike’s busted,” Keith admits, “it won’t start.”

“The intakes probably just got clogged up with sand,” Adam murmurs. Adam turns to someone behind him and Keith is surprised to see Matt and Commander Holt there as well, and between the three of them they get the hoverbike loaded onto a trailer attached to the jeep. Then Shiro is ushering him into the vehicle too, and Keith finds himself heading back to the Garrison squished in between Shiro and Adam.

They don’t change position much, after that. Shiro and Adam bustle him into the house, where Shiro makes him drink a full glass of water and Adam coats his arms with sticky aloe vera. Then they move onto the couch, Shiro and Adam close on either side of him again, and they don’t speak for the rest of the night.

**Day 216**

Keith wakes early, the sun just rising, to find he hasn’t moved: still on the couch, halfway flopped over onto Shiro. Adam and Shiro are both awake, whispering over Keith’s head, and he suspects they haven’t actually slept.

“Hey,” Adam murmurs, realizing Keith is awake. “How are your arms?”

“Better,” Keith says truthfully, voice gravelly from sleep and all the crying he did yesterday.

“You want to have this conversation now or later?” Shiro asks.

And Keith knows what it is: he’s had this conversation before. The “you fucked up and we’re sending you back to the Bureau; in fact we’ve already called them and they’re on their way” talk. And Keith would much rather yank it off like a bandaid.

“Now.”

“So,” Adam begins. “That was an astonishingly _stupid_ decision you made last night, and irresponsible, and disrespectful to us. You’re incredibly lucky all you have to show for it is some sandburns and a temporarily broken hoverbike.”

“That being said, we think you’ve pretty much learned your lesson,” Shiro says wryly, “given the night you had.”

“Which doesn’t mean you’re not getting punished,” Adam says dryly. “No video games or television for the next three weeks. And extra chores around the house; you’re growing up, we might as well start teaching you how to cook and do the laundry. And you’re going to help me fix up the bike.”

… _that’s it?_

“You...what?” Keith manages. “That’s...you’re not going to…?”

“Keith,” Shiro says as the arms around him tighten, “we’re angry about the choice you made but we will _never_ hurt you, ok?”

Keith gasps a little at that, because somewhere along the road, he’d learned that - it hadn’t even crossed his mind that Shiro and Adam would react with physical violence like Darren had or withhold food like Jennifer. “No, no, I know that you - I trust you.” Keith thinks it’s the first time he’s admitted it, but it’s true. “I just, I thought you were going to...I thought you would get rid of me.”

Both Adam and Shiro grab onto him at that, and Keith has already cried a lot and doesn’t really want to do it again, but his mind isn’t giving him a choice.

“We’re not,” Shiro assures him.

“You messed up,” Adam says, “there is no getting around that. But there was nothing malicious in what you did, Keith. It wasn’t exactly _smart_ , and you scared the fuck out of us when we realized you were missing, but you’re allowed to make mistakes. That’s part of growing up.”

“You’re stuck with us, Keith.”

Later, he’s vaguely aware of hands coaxing him into sleeping on his actual bed, blankets pulled up to his shoulders, and he thinks, just maybe, there’s a whispered _Love you, Keith_ before he drops fully into sleep.

**Day 312**

He’d wanted to make a completely new start at the Garrison, but of course, James Griffin is here to make his life hell. Again.

James has baited him all through their first flight simulation, and even into Commander Iverson’s debriefing, and by the end of it Keith is gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

But Adam has been teaching him: how to focus the negative emotions he’s feeling into a sharp tongue instead of a fist, how to get your opponent to say or do something they’ll regret.

And when James takes a dig at his parents, it doesn’t hurt as much this time, not when he’s got a much more stable footing than he did the last time Griffin tried something like this. So Keith fires back.

“Wow, James, you know a lot about my parents. Did you do research?”

“I...what?” There’s been an entire summer since they’ve last seen each other, and apparently Keith has grown a lot more than James has.

“You just seem really interested in my whole family life. It’s a little creepy, honestly. Is this like pulling on a girl’s pigtails in 3rd grade to show you like her?”

He’s braced for it when James punches him in the face for that, and though Keith does get in a good hit afterward, it’s obvious to everyone in the room who attacked who first, and Keith is gleeful as James Fucking Griffin gets escorted to Commander Iverson’s office. Shiro shoots him an unimpressed glare from across the room, but Adam is behind him throwing a thumbs-up in Keith’s direction and Keith grins through the nosebleed he’s staunching.

**Day 354**

Shiro and Adam take him to the zoo for his birthday. Shiro spends far too long watching the otters swimming back and forth in their habitat, long enough that Adam and Keith leave him to go wander through the reptile house. Adam gets his ice cream cone stolen by an angry peacock, Shiro gets headbutted by a goat at the petting zoo, and Keith gets yelled at by security for leaning too far into the lion habitat.

They insist on buying him a giant pink hippo plushie that’s easily half his size.

Keith names him Falafel and refuses to let go of him for the rest of the day.

**Day 365**

It’s been a year.

It’s an odd thing to consider, staying in one place for that long. Granted, he’d moved into the dorms in September, but he still sees Shiro and Adam every day, still eats dinner with them most nights, and he spends every weekend at their house.

It’s still _theirs_ , not _his_ , but he does admit to himself that the distinction is starting to blur. His bedroom, at the very least, is _his_ , full of posters about space, sixteen extra blankets and pillows on the bed, the lava lamp he’d stolen from Shiro and Adam’s room, and what is slowly turning into a collection of hippo plushies and knick knacks.

All of them (with the exception of one that was a gag gift from Katie) are from Shiro and Adam, and it’s such a small thing, that they’d learned what Keith’s favorite animal was, hadn’t made fun of the odd choice and had indulged him with appropriate gifts.

A small thing that’s part of a much larger picture.

**Day 543**

Darren and Jennifer Montgomery are found guilty of 7 counts of child abuse. Keith sits in the courtroom for the trial, Shiro and Adam on either side of him, and makes eye contact with the others his age, some a bit older than him, all of whom share an understanding, an experience.

Once, Keith would have been afraid to look Darren Montgomery in the eyes again.

He isn’t afraid anymore.

**Day 582**

Keith finds a stray dog on Garrison grounds on the last day of the spring term, a small, scruffy grey thing. She immediately jumps into Keith’s arms and Keith books it back to the house, bursting in with a “Look I just found this dog can we keep her?!”

Adam and Shiro look up guiltily from where they have definitely just been making out on the couch, and Keith reaches up to cover the dog’s eyes.

“Seriously? I sit on that couch.”

Adam recovers first, staring at the dog in horror. “No. No, we are not getting a dog.”

“I’ll take care of her!” Keith cries, tightening his arms around the ball of fur. “Please?”

“Takashi, do not,” Adam warns.

“You’ve always known I wanted a dog,” Shiro shrugs. “You’ve been outvoted. But,” he cautions as Keith begins to celebrate, “we need to make sure she doesn’t already have an owner.”

She does.

Keith is more upset about this than he wants to admit, but, as the woman at the animal shelter is explaining, the fact that she’s registered means someone cares about her very much and would like her back, and will be incredibly grateful that Keith found her and brought her in.

And also, the woman reminds them, they have plenty of adoptable dogs right here in the shelter.

Keith shoots his best pleading expression at Adam, who holds his ground for about two minutes before waving Keith away with a groan.

“Only one, though!” Adam shouts after him as he follows the worker back into the kennels.

And there are _so many dogs_. He’s completely overwhelmed, pacing in front of the cages as dogs of all shapes and sizes bark and paw at him for his attention. He thinks he might have to sit here for a few hours and come up with some kind of ranking system until he gets to the very end of the row and sees the saddest, angriest-looking husky puppy he can possibly imagine.

“Hey, little guy,” Keith coos as he kneels down by the dog’s cage, and the puppy gives the most somber little howl, and Keith is immediately won over.

Keith comes back to Shiro and Adam, husky puppy in his arms. “His name is Kosmo,” he informs them brightly as Kosmo gives a soft _awoooo_ in greeting.

“You’re going to learn about responsibility or so help me God,” Adam says, eyes directed pleadingly up at the ceiling, “because I am not a dog person and I am not going to help you take care of that thing.”

**Day 680**

Keith comes back to the house for his first weekend of the new fall term to find Adam asleep on the couch and Kosmo snoring on top of his chest. Shiro snickers at him from the recliner and continues taking pictures.

**Day 701**

He has officially lived with Shiro and Adam longer than any other foster family.

Keith isn’t entirely sure what to do with that information.

**Day 963**

For a group of people who are pilots, the three of them don’t actually do a lot of traveling, so when Adam suggests they take an honest-to-god vacation, Shiro and Keith agree immediately. They let Keith pick the location, and Keith has never seen actual snow before, so they decide on Niseko so they can stop by and visit Shiro’s family as long as they’re in the area.

Keith has met them over video-calls, but to actually see them in person and have Shiro’s mother cooing over how cute he is...it’s a new experience.

None of them, they discover, are good at skiing, but the snowmobiling is fun, and the village is a nice excursion for the day.

Mostly, though, Keith finds this whole situation completely hilarious, because both Shiro and Adam have chosen to propose to each other at basically the exact same location and the exact same time.

Keith knows this because they both tested out their proposal ideas on Keith, and Keith had gagged appropriately and told them it was mushy as hell but would probably be effective, and then they’d both sworn him to secrecy.

Shiro has tasked Keith with recording the whole thing, while Adam asked him to free two doves and a bunch of balloons on command (he’s pretty sure that one was sarcastic, since Keith has neither doves nor balloons right now). Keith can’t stop grinning at the ridiculousness of it all and Adam keeps shoving him, thinking he’ll give the surprise away, but Shiro is too focused on his own proposal to realize.

The recording he takes is a bit shaky because Keith is laughing his ass off as both Shiro and Adam get down on one knee at the same moment.

They both say yes.

**Day 1084**

Shiro and Adam have consistently given Keith fantastic gifts on his birthday, but they may have outdone themselves this year.

They go to the courthouse to make the adoption official the next day.

**Day ???**

Keith wakes up, in his own bed, in his own room, in his own home.

And realizes, with a slightly teary smile, that he’s lost count.


End file.
